Falso Dios
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Esta viñeta participa en el reto: ¡Sal del Confort! Del Foro Cannon Island. [Resumen] Él se cegó por la luz de ese falso Dios, se dejó engañar y al final lo único que queda en mentir. [Viñeta][Posible Spoiler]][¿Ooc?]


**Falso Dios**

 ** _«DDR» Fairy Tail_ ** pertenece a **_Hiro Mashima_**

Esta viñeta participa en el reto: **_¡Sal del Confort!_** del foro: **_Cannon Island_**.

 _ **Personaje Asignado**_ : Bickslow.

 _ **Frase Poética Asignada:** _ Sólo turba la quietud solemne y honda, el temblor de los diamantes de los cielos. Estoy con mi alma que se muere de tristeza, de nostalgia y de recuerdos. – Juan Ramón Jiménez.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Viñeta Extraña.

* * *

 ** _Falso Dios_**

 _[Viñeta]_

Tu cielo lentamente se comenzó a llenar de nubes, hasta ocultar el bello color azul que siempre lo caracterizó; sin embargo, sabías que las nubes que cubrieron el extenso firmamento no eran cualquier tipo de nubes, ya que estas indicaban que pronto se avecinaba una feroz tormenta.

Aún así, ignoraste la tormenta que se acercaba a gran velocidad y permaneciste tranquilo, pues esperabas que ese desastre viniera pronto, ya que querías que con los rayos que lo acompañaban arrasaran todo a su paso.

 _«Porque abrirían el camino a un nuevo amanecer.»_

Las feroces gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, hasta empapar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Todo se empapó y tu corazón no fue la excepción.

Tu corazón se empapó por completo, mientras que aquello en lo que creías se lo llevó la corriente. Tus crencias se fueron muy lejos de ti y no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

« _Tus sentimientos de gratitud por la persona que te salvo, se ocultaron igual que el azul del cielo.»_

Bicslow, aprovechaste que la tormenta causaba destrozos pars apuñalar por la espalda a la única persona que te tendió su mano cuando estabas perdido y desorientado. Lo traicionaste sin dudarlo ni tan solo un segundo, ignorando así todo lo que él hizo por ti.

¿O acaso olvidaste que el maestro te ayudó?

Él te dio un hogar. Te trato como uno más de sus hijos —porque eso eres y siempre lo serás— y sobretodo, porque gracias a él conociste a las hadas que más se parecían a ti, creando así la tribu que sirve al Dios del trueno.

No lo olvidaste, ¿verdad, Bickslow? No es necesario responder, pero es mejor fingir antes de tener que dar explicaciones, ya que seguramente traerán como consecuencia un largo y tedioso sermón.

« _Porque la labor de un padre es hacer entrar en razón a sus hijos... A todos sus hijos.»_

Te guiaste por los ideales de otros. Te cegaste por la brillante luz que emanaba el ser que quiso arrebatarle el trono que por derecho le pertenecía a él, a tu padre, y no pensaste en las consecuencias.

Tú tranquilidad familiar fue rota por ese Dios del rayo que transformado en tormenta quiso aniquilar a tu padre, y a ti no te importo. Aunque tal vez no sucedió de esa manera, porque sin importante que ibas a ser conducido al mismo infierno, tú solo accediste a ser la marioneta del falso Dios del rayo.

Enfrentaste a tu padre. Lo hiciste sufrir con cada una de tus palabras y acciones, y todo con tal de seguir fiel al falso Dios.

Pero no te basto —ni a ti, ni a ellos—, por ello, le causaste una herida aún más profunda, aniquilando también a sus hermanos. Acabaste con ellos, sin ensuciarse las manos, porque te daba mayor satisfacción verlos auto-destruise.

Uno a uno iban cayendo, dando la impresión de que si se trataban de debiles hadas, mientras que tú esperabas con los brazos cruzados a la más apropiada para ti.

Esperaste hasta que llegó el primer desafortunado a irrumpir tu tranquilidad. El primer rival fue el de telepatía, pero el no fue la gran cosa. Le siguió el de hielo, sin embargo aunque el te causó más problemas, lograste ganarle con facilidad dejándolo fuera de la batalla que surgió en Magnolia.

Tras el optuviste un pequeño descanso, en el que admirabas de manera tranquila los estragos que la lluvia y el Dios del rayo causaban, así fue hasta que llegó ella.

La chica cosplay arruinó la tranquilidad con la que observabas la batalla que se llevaba con las feroces gotas de lluvia; ella y el león fueron los causantes de romper tu racha ganadora, noqueandote con su poder, pero a ti no te importó; porque aún quedaban dos feroces gotas de lluvia que cumplirían con los deseos del Dios del rayo, o al menos, eso pensabas, ¿verdad, Bickslow?

Que lástima que cuando recuperaste la consciencia el nuevo mundo que esperabas no estaba frente a ti, ni tampoco el imponente Dios del rayo se veía tan majestuoso a como tu recordabas; porque a fin de cuentas, tus hermanos, esos que traicionaste, fueron capacez de sobrevivir a la tormenta que cayó sobre Magnolia.

Tenías muchas dudas de cómo sucedió y el por qué derrotaron a ese ser que veneraban casi como de si de un Dios se tratara; no obstante fue él el mismo que aclaro tus dudas:

 _«Porque perdimos el camino.»_

Perdieron el camino por el cual Makarov los llevaba, a tal punto de olvidar quienes eran. De sus personalidades no quedaba nada, ya que en su cabeza sólo reinaba la idea de que eran la fiel tormenta que acompañaba al Dios del rayo, cuando en realidad ese Dios, no era real.

No. Era falso. Su Dios, tú Dios no era otro más que Laxus, el nieto de tu padre y por tal, al no existir ninguna figura a la cual venerar, significa que su nuevo mundo tampoco existió y entonces, lastimaron sin justificación.

Pecaron sin razón. Hirieron sin motivo y fueron castigados por no pensar en el qué sucederá, pero como Laxus muy en el fondo, lleva un poco de su maestro, el aceptó la culpa.

Por ti y por los que componían la tormenta que veneraba, protegía y seguía al falso Dios del rayo, porque después de todo, él también posee un corazón de hada.

Auque tú no lo aceptaste de esa manera. Te reusaste a que Laxus se fuera, pero como el no te hizo caso, no fuiste a su despedida en el reino de fantasía.

Y ahora, ya que su Dios se fue lejos, estás frente a tu padre y hermanos, fingiendo que nada sucedió. Que no los heriste y que son una feliz familia, cuando en el fondo sabes que no es así.

Pero es mejor fingir, en especial, porque Makarov te perdonó.

Y mientras tengas, su perdón es bueno fingir que alguna vez fuiste el sirviente de un falso Dios.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:** _ Palabras utilizadas para esta viñeta: 997.

 _ **«N/A»:**_ En lo personal, la tribu del rayo por separado, me es irrelevante. Prefiero trabajar con ellos como equipo, por eso se vio reflejado aquí cuando hacía mención de "su" y ellos.

Y Laxus, con él no tengo problemas.

 _ **«N/A**_ _ **»**_ : ¿Qué más? Claro esto, por si se confundieron.

 _*La tormenta:_ Los planes de Laxus de derrocar al maestro.

 _*Las gotas_ de _lluvia:_ Los ataques de la tribu del rayo.


End file.
